


Two Years

by feeltheforcebruh



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeltheforcebruh/pseuds/feeltheforcebruh
Summary: Two years since the war against humanity and mutants began. Lauren once against finds herself grieving for the loss of her fellow mutants. James is their to cheer her up...What the future will bring neither knows.Laura x OC





	Two Years

Two years. Two years since the war had begun. Well, more like extermination. Even with all of their powers the humans had numbers, technology, and if Lauren were to be honest, they were more vicious. It seemed that hate for the unknown really was a powerful motive to commit genocide against thousands of innocent mutants. 

The underground had lost so many since the beginning of the war. It was only now that she stood in the crowd of mutants with the somber atmosphere of the forest that held their makeshift base did it really settle in her mind. There were only two ends for this conflict. Humans or mutants. 

Thunderbird was giving a eulogy of the three fallen mutants who sacrificed everything so their base could remain secure. Around her Lauren noted tears, people holding each other, and the general feeling of grief and exhaustion.

Breathing heavy Lauren turned and walked away from the crowd. She pressed deeper into the forest until she was a lone. Finding a solid fallen log, she sat peering into the seemingly endless trees. What could be the end of this? 

The Hell Fire Club publicly declared war across all continents. It seemed that their idea for a mutant homeland meant the extermination of all humans. Who would’ve thought an organization with the words “Hell Fire,” would have such lofty ambitions. Lauren tried to control her emotions as the thought of her brother Andy fleeted across her mind. She had seen him only a few times over the last two years of fighting. Each time he seemed more and more unhinged. The last encounter saw the two facing off. Only this time she had been ready. Battle hardened, and it was a duel against equal powers that ending with the flattening of a city block. Luckily there were no casualties. But, the look on his face was one of determination. And, it didn’t scare her any more.

Lauren knew that in the end it would come down to one of the two killing each other. That could be the only end for their story. Lauren was shaken from her dark thoughts by the sound of footsteps coming from behind.

Through the density of the air surrounding the intruder she knew who it was immediately. 

She spoke with a neutral tone, “Go away James.”

The young man came around and stood peering into the forest in front of the two.

He replied without looking in her direction, “Why? Do you happen to own this part of the forest?”

Lauren rolled her eyes, “No, but there happens to be acres of forest you could be brooding in, and you just happen to be in the corner that I am.”

He turned to look at her, his burnt orange flannel shirt hugging his muscular torso. His ebony skin seemingly glowing in the dark forest back drop. With his usual goofy smile, he replied.

“Laur it seems that you’re the only brooding one here at the moment.”

She rolled her eyes again, “How can you be smiling right now?! We just lost more mutants to this stupid war!”

James’s eyes softened, but he held a small smile, “Because, they died for a cause they believed in. And, rather than wallowing in self pity I’m celebrating their memory by living.”

Lauren stood up and glared at the darker mutant, “Celebrate? What is there to celebrate James? We’re losing the war! Day after day mutants and humans are killing each other in droves!”

James shrugged putting his hands in his jean pockets, “Well… I get to have this argument with you, so that’s one.”

Lauren’s chest heaved as she felt the air deflate from her lungs. How could he make light of everything? 

James quite literally saved their lives upon his explosive entry into their lives. Lauren, Thunderbird, and a few mutants were fending off an attack from some of the Hell Fire Clubs newest mutant enclave when he appeared. Not only did he kick their butts, but he did it with a smile on his face.

He then patted her blonde hair, “And, for two you’re alive. So that’s something to smile about.”

Lauren felt a slight blush grow on her cheeks, “So what’s number three?”

James looked out into the forest, “Well… number three is that we have a choice. A choice to continue to live, hope, and fight for a brighter future. Or, we can sit on our asses and continue to go around licking our wounds and complain woe is me.”

Lauren glared again, “Not everyone can be a positive ray of fucking sunshine with all that’s going on.”

James’s looked back at her with quizzical look. Soon his dark brown eyes grew cloudy grey as the forest illuminated with the soft sunlight of the setting sun. The cloudy sky disappearing, and opening up to the dusky sky. Lauren watched with wide eyes, before returning to meet his gaze. His eyes were once again the familiar dark brown that caused a pang in her chest. 

James just smiled gently towards her, “Before my Mom died, she told me to always look for the light in the dark, because if you do eventually, you’ll find one.”

Lauren blue eyes softened, rarely did James speak about his life before joining their group. 

James sat on the log and Lauren sat beside him. He continued with a mirth in his voice.

“Lauren my parents were opposites in more ways than one…”

Lauren stared intently as he continued, “See my Mom was from a poor village in Kenya, but because of her mutation they viewed her as a queen. My Dad… well he was a short Canadian with a mean attitude, and that’s putting it lightly.”

Lauren laughed a little at the thought of the two together, “But, they both had something in common. They had this uncontrollable urge to help others… They did so much good, and helped so many others without asking for anything in return. In the end they both gave their lives not just for our cause, but for humanity as a whole.”

Lauren followed his every word. She noted his eyes growing misty. 

He brought his hands out in front of him closing both fists. Slowly four metallic claws on each of his hands grew from slits above his knuckles. Lauren’s eyes always went wide whenever he unsheathed his claws. They stopped nearly a foot out, the sharp metal shining with the sun.

He spoke in a quieter tone, “Lauren it would be easy for me to use these… To cut down anyone in my path. But, that’s not how last peace is built. My Dad taught me only to use these when absolutely necessary. But sometimes I get this burning in my soul when I see an injustice that all I want to do is to let loose.”

He smiled a broken smile, “I can’t though.”

She spoke with a soft tone, “Why?”

Lauren brought her hands to his. Her thumbs ghosting circles over his skin as the claws retreated. Once they did Lauren continued to hold his hands.  
He looked at her with the sincerest gaze she had ever seen, “Because that’s not how we win.”

Lauren looked at his with sad eyes, “Then how do we win James?”

He shrugged, “I haven’t really gotten that far… But I do know that we should honor our fallen by continuing the fight in their memory. To show the world there is a way for peace.”

Lauren dropped her head to his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her.

She didn’t know what tomorrow would bring. But, like James’s said they would figure it out. Because even if tomorrow was her last day, at least she was fighting for what was right.


End file.
